This invention relates to a hair clip which is designed for use with hollow, thin-walled, tubular hair curlers. In modern day methods of hair grooming it has become acceptable to utilize relatively large diameter tubular hair curlers when setting women's hair. These hair curlers have the hair wound around them, and the hair is then clipped in place on the curler near the person's scalp. It has been customary to use various types of hairpins and hair clips for holding the tubular curlers in place.
In prior hair clips and hair curlers, it has been difficult to place the clips at the bottom of the curler near the scalp when several curlers are positioned in close proximity to each other on the head and the ends of the curlers abut each other. The hair clip of the present invention is designed with a portion that has clamping jaws that actually clip the hair and the tubular curler next to the woman's scalp. An elongated center portion of the hair clip functions to position the operating tabs of the hair clip at a distance from the clamping jaws so that the clip may be inserted down between adjacent curlers and operated by use of operating tabs without the necessity of the operator putting hands and fingers down next to the scalp on the tubular curler.
In the present invention, the clamping jaws of the hair clip are positioned at an obtuse angle to the elongated clip itself. The clamping jaws are preferably at an obtuse angle between 95.degree. and 115.degree. to the clip itself. The clip may be utilized in any hair setting procedure where the clips must be placed close to each other and clip the hair close to the scalp since the operating portion of the clip will be away from the scalp.
The hair clip of the present invention is spring loaded to the closed position so that the clamping jaws contact each other when the clip is completely closed. When the operating tabs are forced toward each other, the clip is open for placement.
Although the actual dimensions of the clip of the present invention may vary, the elongated portion of the hair clip is of such length that it is greater than the diameter of the tubular curler with which it is used.